Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS Chapter 11 of the Manga " When You Need to Have Self-Control " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 11.1 : " When You Can't Focus on Your Studies " AND Omake ( Special ) 11.5 : " the Cat Girl ! " ) Previously Uta and Ritsu have had several good times together recently. Out in public as lovers, they have enjoyed a ride on the Ferris Wheel, and have spent time under an umbrella while it is raining. At home as siblings, they nevertheless enjoyed a good meal together, as well as winning at the various video games that they play together. But looming on the horizon, like a mushroom cloud of possible doom is the fact that school finals tests are coming up. What will the two be willing to do to prepare, if anything at all ? Chapter Overview With only a week to go before finals tests, both Uta and Ritsu have not done that much in preparation. Uta is the first to realize the importance of studying for the tests in what little time remains. She yanks Ritsu's gamer console to postpone his avid gaming, and yanks any thoughts of romance with her, to postpone any desire for flirtation. Both siblings agree to study together at the library everyday after school. However, sometimes that can be difficult if your interest keeps drifting to thinking about your lover. But the 'battle plan' is successful, as the two are able to take their tests without a hitch. So now is the time for the lovers to come together for a day of fun ! This Chapter's Story One bright, cheerful Saturday afternoon, Ritsu is in his bedroom, all set up with the PS4 to continue to play a solo video game from where he left off yesterday. But in comes Uta, wearing a sexy ruffled dress, with a look of determination on her face, and swipes the gamer control right out of his hands. Poof ! Gone Forever ! " Don't you have finals soon, Onii-chan ??? NO GAMES TILL YOU FINISH YOUR TESTS !!! " , is spit out by Uta. Ritsu is seized with a look of feigned extreme fear and horror. A bold mental picture comes to his mind; that of Uta dressed as a teacher, wearing a pretty blouse with a western tie, a tight-fitting, short-hemline pencil skirt, and black tights. She has drawn on the blackboard a cartoon pix of Ritsu's face, a stack of pancakes, a gamer console, and a stack of mangas. All have a slash mark across them to indicate that they are a definite "NO!" ! Next school day, after school the two siblings agree to study at the library every day now for the rest of the week, and work hard to pass their tests. As they are walking, Ritsu slyly takes Uta's hand in his to indicate for all to see that they are lovers. But Uta is 'quick on the draw' and snaps back her hand, telling Ritsu--- " Uta is off limits, too ! Until our tests are over, we are going to stop pretending that we are lovers ! " At a large table in the study section of the library, Ritsu sits across from Uta. After about an hour, Ritsu takes a mental break, and begins staring at Uta. He tells himself that Uta is so quiet and really focused on her material, and as such he finds himself unconsciously staring at her. Suddenly, Uta looks up, and Ritsu breaks his 'peep show' by turning to his studies. He tells himself that this is only going to be for a week ! In the second hour, Ritsu knows now not to peek at Uta, but is mind can still generate images of her. First in the pix gallery of future fun times is Uta and himself playing video games together as a team. Next is going on dates, as well as simply walking to school together, all the while holding hands just like lovers. Then there is going out to eat her favorite sweets together. Right now this is the only thing I can think about ! Uta looks up and gives him an almighty stare-down, just like a black cat does ! She whispers, " Are you focusing ? " " I course I am ! " , is his comeback ! " If you're doing so good, then here's a question---Do you know what I am thinking ? " , questions Uta. Ritsu is not motivated ? Wrong ! Ritsu wants to play ? Half right ! " Let's compare our answers after the tests are over ! " , challenges Uta in her normal voice, with a finger over the cute, tantalizing smirk on her lips and mouth, and a come-hither look in her big sparkly eyes ! _________________________________________ " Well, then. Let's begin the tests ! " With that announcement, Ritsu utters his resolve---" I restrained myself and did everything that I could . . . " That afternoon, in the crowded plaza of Ritsu's school campus, a gaggle of boys want to go to karaoke. Ritsu is invited, but he declines in favor of waiting for his girlfriend to show up. " Her, Again ? " And here she comes like a wild mustang stampeding out of a box canyon ! " RITSU !!! " Uta makes a flying leap like a cat on a mouse, and clings to him and hugs him so very tight, like iron filings on a magnet ! " Ooohhh !!! " is all that Uta can manage to squeak out, as her impact spins Ritsu around like a male pair skater doing a death spiral. Uta drops her book bag and squeezes Ritsu like an anaconda. The people all around are now beginning to stare at the impromptu love scene ! Dripping with passion, deeply blushing, and practically nibbling at his neck, Uta chokes out the explanation that she is merely 'charging her Ritsu love-potion' reserves. After what seems like hours locked in their obvious lovelorn embrace, Uta finally eases up and coyly asks Ritsu to compare their individual answers to that question from about a week ago. The one in the library, the one asked when both were staring at one another during study time---''Do you know what I am thinking about right now ?'' Uta goes first---I could only think about you, Ritsu ! How much I wanted to play with you, video games or otherwise ! How much I wanted to go out together with you on dates ! I wanted to be able to touch you, like on the Ferris Wheel, like right now ! I had to constantly tell myself that if I had not been able to keep you away, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies, not at all ! Ritsu now tells his answer---Simply all the thoughts that you said, Uta, as it would have applied to you ! I thought all the same things ! Our resolution ? Starting right now, LETS ENJOY ALL THE REST OF THE DAY TOGETHER !!! ( They are each other's reward ! ) Omake ( Extra ) and Omake ( Special ) ;OMAKE ( EXTRA ) 11.1 : " When You Can't Focus on Your Studies " In the chapter story text, it was shown what was going through Ritsu's mind that day when the two were studying for the finals tests at the library. Here is what was going through Uta's mind at the same time ! ( The two didn't compare notes with one another about what they were thinking at this time until the day of the tests, when the tests were all over. ) ;OMAKE ( SPECIAL ) 11.5 : Uta the Cat Girl " Ritsu finds Uta going all out to promote the release of the first volume of their manga, even to the point of dressing like a cat girl and wearing cat ears ! But apparently things get a little out of hand when she wants Ritsu to pitch in and wear mouse ears, you know, just to get into the spirit of the promotion ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita SPOILER ALERT>>>>>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<<<<< In this chapter, the siblings show a remarkable degree of self-control of themselves and their desires, especially Ritsu. Both Uta and Ritsu must have really good functioning consciousnesses that have directed their thoughts and actions away from having fun with one another, and focusing on studying for their finals tests. They were able to contain themselves for a whole week, this even when they were together at the library. This is not to say that the two siblings can turn their love and desire for one another off and on like a light switch. But again, it is to be noted that Ritsu was able to time and again redirect this thoughts and attraction to his sister Uta, putting them 'on the back burner', and devoting his time and thoughts to the tests. What happened in this chapter is evidence that the two siblings are able to and can actually do the near impossible, control their desires and emotions to a reasonable degree. This can be powerful evidence in the future if it is alleged that Ritsu is somehow acting improperly towards Uta, or that he means to wrongly take advantage of her, supposedly to the point of supposed incest. Remember this when in future chapters such allegations are leveled at the two siblings that are more than boyfriend and girlfriend, and are actually in love with one another. ;MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER ;Nahim Hernandez / 25 weeks ago Nope, actually there are a good ending mangas, manwhas, and novels, not like Kirino bullshirts. Some end like they are not related by blood, some like let's hide it to the world, but still together with a child. Some are supported by parents or friends. The ones that end in tragedy usually have already a lot of drama to begin with it, lets see how this one ends. ;Pierre Caesar Assyurah Tendean / 1 year ago / 5 likes Blushing towards your brother is LEWD. ;Denny Dwi Wirandaka / 1 year ago / 13 likes Hell no ain't lewd ;Madison Mcpherson / 1 year ago / 2 likes noooooooooo !!!!!!! why? it was so cute....now its supposedly LEWD ??? da ? ;Nabiel Faiz / 1 year ago / 2 likes Its Japan duuude, everything this is possible. ;Thọ Phạm / 1 year ago / 6 likes My brother did this to me once, he locked up my gamer computer when my final was getting close. And I feel grateful for what he's done for me. ;SuDan Shrestha / 1 year ago / 2 likes Now I'm sure I'm dead already. I had a doubt but this manga made it clear that I'm dead and I'm in heaven. ;Lightzpy SJ / 1 year ago / 1 like It's pretty normal to be protective of your friends and family, at times you care for your friend so why not caring for his sister; same thing and it's normal...... It makes everyone happy, kinda really. ;Aaron Huan / 1 year ago / 6 likes Melted - the best way I can explain when I "watched" the manga (The "watched" thing is on purpose). ;Sengoku Millen / 1 year ago / 1 like the same for my sibling.... my twin sister and me born near dead but I'm live and she didn't it... It keeps hurting me... I want my twin sister coming back alive... ;-; OMAKE ( EXTRA ) COMMENTS ;Amine Maouchi / 1 year ago / 1 like Huuummmm!!!!! ;OMAKE ( SPECIAL ) COMMENTS ;UTA THE CAT GIRL ;Thomas Linkin / 1 year ago / 9 likes Can I die now? Too much cuteness for my fragile heart to keep it together in one piece. ;Zando Locaste / 46 weeks ago / 3 likes I almost died from cuteness! ;Vice Encio / 1 week ago F*ck, I died from Uta's moe once again !!! Well better get here ! Category:List of Chapters and Omake